furbyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Special Edition Furby Poems
The Following is a list of poems found on the paper tags of Furby Special Editions. Santa Furby Poem It's Christmas time, high in the clouds Furbys are carolling and laughing out loud. They are so noo-loo (happy), because they know, On the dah (big) day, it's going to snow. O'er the sky they fly, making spirits bright, Oh, what doo-ay (fun) to watch Furbys on this magical night Furbys are dressed in red and white, and seem to glow in the Christmas light What they know is absolutely true, Tomorrow they'll be amazing you. So, try to way-loh (sleep), have sweet dreams, And think about Furbys riding moonbeams. Then when you awake, your Furby will be, Anxious to peek under the Christmas tree. Witch Furby Poem Furby loves the autumn time, Leaves are falling; it's so sublime. Furby says, what he likes most Is that all the colors seem to boast. There's so much orange, yellow and red, The trees, the leaves, dance in Furby's head. Furby is "noo-Loo" (happy) and having "dah-doo-ay" (big fun) In pumpkin fields, Furby loves to play. Summer heat turns into autumn cool, And Furby has gone back to school. His friends, his teachers, have all returned, It's time to study, it's time to learn. Fall says in every way, it's the beginning of a brand new day. So, open your books, and start anew, Remember to yourself, always be true. Year 2000 Furby Poem Furby can’t wait for New Year’s Day, It’s the next millennium, yippee it’s Y2K Hard to believe that it’s finally here, Let’s toast and celebrate an exciting new year. Furby and friends are waiting to see, What will happen in the next century. The 20th was grand, many changes took place, Radio, TV, computers, and a race into space. Furby wants you to “noh-lah” (dance) and have “dah doo-ay” (big fun), But also contribute in a very special way. Think of others, be very kind, too, The future is bright, it’s all up to you. January 1, 2000, is the day it will start, New resolutions pledged from the heart. A time to reflect and a time to enjoy, With Furby, the sensational millennium toy. Valentine's Day Furby Poem Furby has a big, big heart, And never wants to be apart from all the people Furby loves so much. Furby especially wants to keep in touch. Furby shows his love in every way And always on Valentine's day. Furby sends cards, flowers, and candies galore, To say "I Love You" and so much more. It is a day to "noh-lah" (dance) and "wee-tee" (sing), And with that special someone be very happy. To make paper hearts of red and lace, And plans to meet at a favourite place. February 14th, that day of "may-may" (love) is wonderful and it's coming your way. So, prepare to say that special line, "Will you be my Valentine?" President Furby Poem In the year 2000, the month of November, Is a date every American should remember. After months of campaigning, night and day, It is time to elect the president of the USA. Dressed up in red, white and blue, As always, Furby will be amazing you. To get out the vote, is Furby's mission to do, It's about freedom of choice, and that's up to you. We live in a land that is open and free, America, the greatest place to be. Whatever your party, politics or bent, You must cast your vote for the new President. So vote for a candidate on Election Day, Through the ballot your voice will have a say. Make sure you are counted, make sure you are heard Furby wants you to vote, and that is the word. Democracy for all the people, is not a guarantee, It must be cherished and nourished for all to stay free. Angel Furby Poem Angel Furby dressed in white and gold, On good authority, it is told. Begins each day, thinking of nice deeds to do, Benefiting mankind, and bringing happiness to you. Angel Furby's halo shines very bright, It can be seen morning, noon and night. A circle of light that magically grows It radiates love to everyone Furby knows. A message of love, heard far and near, From Furby's heart, that's crystal clear. The harp Furby plays has an angelic sound, Spreading good will, it can be heard all around. Angel Furby's wings are spread open to all, Enter with kindness and you will stand tall. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you, And above all to your own self be true Royal Furby Furby is King for all And for his subjects always on call. Known so much for loyalty, Down to earth, Never acting like royalty. Furby rules the land with "may-may" (love) in his heart, And wants you to know, right from the start. All Furby's subjects are so precious and rare, They can count on Royal Furby to always be thereThe crown on Furby's head, the cape on his back,With Royal Furby around, you will never lack,From happiness, friendship, and love all around,Merriment from within will truly abound. In the kingdom of Furby, "noh-lah" (dance) and"wee-tee" (sing),Give generously from your heart, for in lifethat's the key.And do onto others, as you would have them do onto you,Royal Furby lives by the Golden Rule Category:Furbies